Regrets et actes manqués
by shakamia
Summary: Il retrouve la femme de sa vie


**Regrets et actes manqus**

By Mia

Résumer : Il retrouve la femme de sa vie.

Dereck's POV

Je suis devant sa maison et je me demande encore ce que je fais là. Je nai pas réfléchi lorsque j'ai quitté Seattle. Ca s'est imposé telle une évidence. Je devais être là, je devais savoir que tout n'avait pas été en vain, toute cette peine, ce gâchis...

Qui eut cru qu'en allant consulter pour sauver mon second mariage, j'allais à nouveau être confronté à elle ? Je pensais que cette partie de ma vie était derrière moi mais tout semble me ramener à elle, tout a toujours tourné autour d'elle.

Quand la conseillère conjugale m'a dit "Vous n'avez jamais réglé votre divorce Dr Sheppard. Vous avez fui. Et cause de cela, les relations qui allaient suivre n'avaient aucune chance de marcher."

J'ai regardé son visage, ma femme a toujours eu un complexe vis à vis d'elle. J'ai vu qu'elle avait été blessée, comme le jour ou Addison est arrivé Seattle Grace pour se présenter, annonçant ainsi que j'étais marié et que j'avais fait d'elle l'autre femme. Jai lu la trahison sur son visage. Ca a été notre dernière séance de conciliation.

Nous sommes rentrés à la maison en silence. Ce silence n'a fait que grandir et durer. Nous réfléchissions chacun de notre côté et moi je me suis mis à penser de plus en plus à elle, au fait quelle m'avait manqué, qu'elle me manquait, je repensais à notre mariage, à notre divorce, à Marc...

J'en suis arrivé la conclusion que j'aime toujours Addison Forbes Montgomery, que je l'ai toujours aimée, après tout ce temps, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé et que je l'aimerai probablement toujours.

Bref, je suis là, ne sachant pas ce que je vais faire. Ca fait 5 ans que je ne l'ai pas vue ; que je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle d'elle.

Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire quand je vais la voir. A t elle changée ? A t elle quelqu'un dans sa vie ? M'aime t elle encore ?

J'ai quitté Seattle comme j'ai quitté New York, d'un coup, sans prévenir personne.

J'ai regardé l'heure, 15 heures, quasiment un quart d'heure que je suis dans ma voiture à attendre. Attendre quoi, je ne sais pas encore, peut être attendre le bon moment, attendre que je sois prêt.

Je me suis finalement lancé, je suis sorti de ma voiture, je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée quand j'ai entendu des voies derrière la porte, jai décidé de faire le tour de la maison.

Lorsque j'ai vu l'arrière de la maison, je me suis aperu qu'il n'y avait pas de jardin, la terrasse donnait sur la plage et c'est là que je l'ai vue. Ca m'a fait un choc de le voir, il courrait vers la maison, une petite fille asiatique dans les bras. Et puis...

Ad- Lianne ! Va chercher papa ! Dis lui que le bébé arrive !!!

Et une autre petite fille de type asiatique, en robe fleur, pied nue est sortie pour crier.

Li- Papa !! Le bébé arrive !!!

J'étais encore sous le choc, Addison était enceinte, Addison était maman, Addison...J'étais sous le choc, j''ai fais un pas en arrière, me cachant sur le côté, espérant disparaître dans l'ombre, ne pas être vu, ne voulant pas être là. J'ai pu le voir de plus prêt, il n'avait pas changé, si ce n'est qu'il avait l'air heureux, apaisé.

A- Sam !!

S- Alex ? Addison ?! Cest le moment?

A- Oui. Tu prends les filles, on y va, je vous appelle plus tard.

S- Kya, allez, lâche papa.

A- Allez bébé, je reviens.

Li- Je veux un petit frère.

A- Je sais Lianne mais on t'a dit que c'était une surprise. Peut être que ce sera une petite soeur ou peut être un petit frère.

Ad- Alex !!

A- Jarrive!!

Il a laissé les petites avant d'entrer dans la maison. J'ai attendu que tout le monde disparaisse avant de repartir. Je suis retourné à ma voiture, ne sachant plus quoi faire, j'avais eu ma réponse mais finalement qu'allais je faire ?

Addison était mariée et rayonnante. Elle ressemblait à la Addison que j'avais épousé il y a 20 ans. Elle était bronze, elle irradiait de bonheur et ça faisait mal. Est ce que c'était ce qu'elle ressentait à l'époque quand je m'affichais avec Meredith sans prendre en compte ses sentiments ? Et Alex Karev...il avait disparu il y a 4 ans après le décès d'Izzie. Il était apparemment venu ici. Je me souviens de rumeurs à l'époque Alex et Addison...

Meredith's POV

Quand Dereck est revenu il y a 3 ans après avoir disparu une semaine, j'ai cru que notre mariage était fini. Et non. J'ai cru retrouver Mc Dreamy, l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse, l'homme que j'ai épousé.

J'aurai du savoir que rien n'ai jamais facile pour moi. C'était une énorme erreur. J'ai l'impression que ces dernières années n'ont été qu'une illusion. La vérité est apparue aujourd'hui pour l'union de Callie et Arizona.

Addison est le tmoin de Callie. Elle est donc revenue avec sa petite famille ; 2 petites filles adorables, adoptées mais ayant le style de leur mère et un petit garon en costume, avec sa cravate, son petit pantalon...adorable, le portrait dAlex. Alex et Addison, j'ai encore de mal à y croire. Il est heureux.

Mon regard s'est porté sur mon mari. J'ai vu qu'il n'était pas à l'aise, il avait l'air tendu et quand j'ai vu la façon qu'il avait de regarder Addison, j'ai compris.

Addison est venue me saluer et bien entendu je lui ai posé des questions sur ses enfants ; quand elle ma donné la date de naissance de Julian Georges Karev...Dereck peut être tellement transparent... Cest à ce moment là que j'ai su.

Je sais pertinemment qu'il est allé la voir à Los Angeles, certainement pour la reconquérir après la dernière séance de conciliation qu'on a eu. Elle l'ignore mais il était parti la retrouver et je suppose que lorsqu'il l'a vue très enceinte et très heureuse, il est revenu vers moi.

Il ma choisi, à défaut de la femme qu'il aime vraiment, celle qu'il a toujours aimée. Il m'a blessé, encore et ça m'a mise en colère.

Dereck et moi n'avons pas divorcé après son retour, nous sommes entrés dans une routine ou nous vivons l'un à côté de l'autre et non plus l'un avec l'autre. J'en ai marre de me contenter de cette mascarade de mariage alors demain je vais aller voir un avocat. Je regarde les enfants Karev...pendant quelques temps nous aussi on a essayé d'avoir un enfant et puis...c'était finalement une bonne chose qu'on n'en ait pas eu.

Je regarde la famille Montgomery Karev avec envie et tristesse. Ils forment un beau couple, on peut voir comme ils s'aiment dans la manière qu'ils ont de se regarder. Julian est adorable et quand je me retourne, je vois Alex en train de danser avec sa fille anée, elle sur ses pieds. On peut voir dans son regard qu'il est le meilleur papa du monde

Quelque fois je me demande comment aurait tourné la vie s'il y a 10 ans je n'étais pas entrée au Emerald City Bar et puis en les regardant si heureux...Pas de regret, j'attrapais la bouteille de tequila avant de rejoindre Christina. C'était une célébration et ce soir j'allais célébrer.

FIN


End file.
